


Missing the Sun

by eternalbreath



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: M/M, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath





	Missing the Sun

Baralai's office was decorated in the high style that Bevelle was famous for. Old sphere recordings had proven that the style had been famous since about four hundred years ago. Baralai didn't mind it; it was just a room and it was peaceful and serious space, more conducive to work. Except for when Gippal was present.

"You need a decorator."

"No, I need to finish reading these files the council sent me." Baralai ignored the twitching of Gippal's feet on his desk. He hadn't knocked anything over—yet. It had been a week, though, and Gippal never went long without somehow destroying something on the desk with his feet.

"Always paperwork, every time I visit," Gippal said, spinning a blank sphere in his hand. "You never take a break."

Baralai thought that was hilarious. "Gippal, you've lived in Bevelle for months now. You're here everyday." Baralai stared at the page in front of him—he had read the same paragraph over three times and he still didn't care about chocobo farms and their benefits to the Spiran economy. "I remember when I used to get things done," he said, morose.

Gippal grinned. "Those council guys. They always keep you hopping, while I see them out strolling along chatting it up. Seems to me like I'm doing you a favor." He swung his legs down and thankfully didn't take anything out. "You know, I talked to Rikku this morning."

Baralai shoved the reading to the side, knowing as long as Gippal was here he'd never finish, and pulled over a stack of papers waiting for his signatures. That, at least, he could multi-task. "Oh? How is Djose doing in her care?"

"Well, she hasn't exploded anything yet, which means that any day now I expect to get a call." Gippal leaned over the desk to watch him write. "Not that I don't like working here, but I miss Djose sometimes. Got to choose my own hours, boss people around, and when things go a little off, I don't get yelled at by five angry priests."

"You put a hole through one of the floors," Baralai said. "I'm surprised all they did was yell."

"Priests don't harm people, you said so yourself." Gippal was all smiles, and Baralai just shook his head. "Anyway, Rin fixed it right up, and helped me figure out what I did wrong. Good as new."

"Why did Rikku call you if she didn't have an accident?" Baralai couldn't think of anything offhand. Gippal had given full control of Djose to Nhadala and Rikku when he had come to work with the machina in Bevelle. He worked on projects with them at times, but there was nothing Baralai was aware of going on now. Otherwise, Baralai didn't keep up with Gippal and Rikku's constant commsphere and recording communication.

"Apparently Wakka's kid, you know, Vidina? He's having his name day." Gippal rolled the sphere in his hands back and forth across the desk, letting it whistle across the wood. "She wants me to go."

Baralai frowned. "Didn't you go last year?"

Gippal nodded. "Yeah, I invited you, but you were too busy or something. Anyway, Paine and Nooj are going to be there, so I figured you'd like to be there, too. Get the group together again?"

Baralai continued writing his name, over and over, sliding papers past as he did so, not really seeing the text. He had turned Gippal down the previous year, and he didn't much care to go this year, either. But it would look odd if Paine and Nooj attended and Gippal showed up without him. He pressed hard on the parchment, causing ink to spot, and cursed himself silently. "On Besaid, then?"

"Where else? It's a whole deal, you know how some villages are about naming days. And Vidina is the son of two legendary guardians, it'll be just as big as it was last year with the tourists." Gippal stopped the sphere with one hand, his face blank. "So, are you going to come, or stay in this ugly office doing paperwork?"

Baralai dropped his pen and sat back. "I guess if everyone's getting together, I might as well go."

"Hey, awesome." Gippal bounced up. "I'll go give Rikku a call, let her know we're coming." He headed toward the door and then spun, walking backwards. "We're still on for dinner tonight, right? No late night work?"

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gippal, dinner, right at sundown."

"I have a key, I'll let myself in, since I know you'll be late." Gippal was too far away for Baralai to hit with the wad of parchment, but it was rewarding nonetheless, even as Gippal laughed and the paper fell uselessly to the floor.

* * *

It took until the day they left for Baralai to start having second thoughts, and by the time he voiced them, his bag was packed—mostly by Gippal, which meant he likely would be wearing the same underclothes for two days— and he was being shoved toward the commuter airships. Two of his warrior monks followed behind, but Baralai knew they'd be no help, as they did nothing but loom, and supposedly guard him from whatever dangers were waiting. Secretly Baralai thought he was more likely to get killed by Gippal's attempts to repair the disused machina in Bevelle than a terrorist anywhere else, but he would never voice it.

"If we miss the ship, I'm going to sic Rikku on you," Gippal said. "What's up? I know you balk at the idea of relaxation, but seriously, this is a bit much." He had already taken a strong grip on Baralai's upper arm, which Baralai knew he had done on purpose. There were people milling around everywhere, coming and going—Gippal knew he wouldn't make a scene.

"Well, this does fall right in the middle of my negotiations with Rin—"

"He's in Luca for the next week for the Sphere Break tournament," Gippal said smoothly.

"And the leader of the Chocobo Knights told me last week she would call to schedule an—"

"Yeah, Elma, I know her. Nooj left Lucil in charge of the League, so Elma is taking care of some things there." Gippal steered him up the ram. "No worries, see? You're totally free to have an awesome vacation."

Baralai knew when he was beat, and he knew Gippal would continue to brush off all his excuses. The airship wasn't very crowded, and Gippal found them a seat on a bench near the front, and stowed their bags under it. When he sat down, he leaned in close.

"Baralai, I know the council threw a fit and made you bring them, but is there any reason your monks still look at me sideways?" He leaned back against the wall as the airship jerked, and Baralai's stomach jumped as they rose into the air. "Like, do they think I'm going to kidnap you?"

"No, they raised that concern already," Baralai said.

"You told them no, right?"

"I did."

Gippal elbowed him. "Then why do they still act like I'm some kind of criminal waiting to happen?"

"Must be your air of mystery," Baralai said, and laughed when Gippal pulled him down to muss his hair.

The trip to Besaid was a few hours—the commuter airships Rin had discovered weren't as fast as the larger models, but it was still faster than traveling by boat. Baralai still wasn't used to the speed, and was thankful when the airship touched down, sending the dice he and Gippal had been playing with rolling across the floor in sharp clinks. Baralai's stomach was still roiling even as the ramp lowered and the passengers—him and Gippal included—started pouring out into the sun and heat and sand.

Baralai trailed back as he stepped onto the sand and was glad for it when a whirl of blonde hair sped up and launched at Gippal, sending him careening into one of the warrior monks beside him, who didn't budge an inch.

"Gippal, I'm so glad you came!"

"Nice greeting there, you use that on all the guys, or just on me?" Gippal was barely fazed, and grinned when Rikku punched his shoulder and laughed. Baralai liked watching Rikku and Gippal together, the ease in which they sank back into old history, even after being apart for days or weeks or months at a time.

"Hey, Baralai."

Baralai turned his head and felt a grin spread across his face. "Paine." He was surprised when she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, like it was normal. He floundered a bit, and then returned the embrace. "Unexpected," he said. He knew she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "How are you? Nooj?"

Paine stepped to his side and started walking, and Baralai fell into step. "He's fine. He's back at the village—well, the town, I guess, if you want to give it a label." She pushed hair back from her face—it had grown longer since the last time she had visited Bevelle. "It's grown so much. Yuna, Tidus and Wakka have really helped it prosper."

Baralai's stomach lurched and he stopped, pretending to look over his shoulder for Gippal. He and Rikku were following, but slowly, hands waving and words fast between them.

"Oh, don't mind Rikku, she's excited because Shinra gave her some good news about a power source." Paine continued walking when Baralai stepped forward, feeling a little better. "There's talk of trying to build an airship, but we've never been able to figure out exactly how some of the engines are powered. You know how she gets whenever there's a puzzle."

"Well, I've heard stories." Baralai followed Paine up the path as it changed from sand to grass, staring at the foliage above his head. "It's beautiful here."

"Don't try to say it's anything else, they get offended." Paine laughed, the sound mixing with the waterfalls pouring down up ahead and the rapid-fire conversation from behind them. "I see you brought bodyguards."

"The council insisted, when they learned I was coming." Baralai sighed, ignoring the guilt he felt for talking about the monks behind them. "I told them it was unnecessary—after all, Lady Yuna is here, and she's more important than me."

"Lucil has fits if Nooj goes anywhere alone," Paine said. "I understand, kind of. When people are important, you want to keep them safe, right?"

Baralai had to agree with her, but it didn't make the shadows of the monks any less bothersome—he didn't care for being watched.

The trek to the village was quick, passing through beautiful scene after beautiful scene, and Baralai suddenly regretted he hadn't visited Besaid before. He heard the noise from the village before he saw it, and then the tops of houses broke his line of vision, colorful and abundant.

"They grew up the mountain, and all around the temple," Paine said. "They used to be so small, and now they're rivaling Kilika."

"Happy times." Baralai shielded his eyes against the sun. "We're lucky to have seen such growth."

"Lucky to have the Calm." Paine trailed into the sloping village, where many of the huts were leveled with support structures. Baralai was impressed to see that no space was wasted—there were crates and barrels stacked under the boards as they headed down the hill into the village square. Baralai smiled as he caught sight of Nooj, talking to Yuna, face serious.

"Wakka put him in charge of the bonfire tomorrow night," Paine said, not even bothering to hide her smile. "He takes it very seriously." She directed Baralai between two tents, only to discover another row tucked behind the first. They trailed around the worn ground, Baralai following Paine's lead.

Baralai gave her a sidelong look. "You seem happy. Are you and Nooj okay?"

Paine shrugged. "Okay? Well—" She looked around at their apparent privacy and finally gave Baralai a sneaky look. "Nooj asked me to marry him."

"That—that's wonderful news. Congratulations!"

Paine shushed him. "We're not telling anyone yet—we figured we'd wait until after tomorrow. I'd feel weird about stealing the limelight from a kid."

Baralai couldn't help but laugh. "And steal it you would. Who would have thought—Nooj asking anyone to marry him." He smiled at the memory of how brusque Nooj had been when Paine had first joined with their team, and how Paine had dished it out just as hard as Nooj and hadn't given an inch. "I'm glad it's you. You're both good for each other. Do the others know?"

"Rikku and Yuna do; you can tell Gippal if she hasn't already. It's been killing her to not explode the last week."

They stopped at a brightly colored green tent, and Paine pushed aside the flap. "Your palace awaits." She followed him in. "Probably not what you're used to, but we've had worse."

Baralai shook his head and dropped his bag to his side. The tent was filled with colorful rugs and wall hangings, and the pallet in the corner looked inviting, with huge plush pillows. "This is perfect. Gippal wasn't lying when he said it would be a vacation."

"I'm glad he got you to come." Paine crossed her arms. "Maybe now that you're here he won't spend the entire time talking about you."

Baralai blinked. "About me?"

"Sure." Paine headed toward the door to peer out. "I thought they were following us, but likely Rikku led him off somewhere. Settle in, I'll send him over when I find him." She smiled back as she left, and Baralai was pleased with how happy she looked—she deserved it.

Baralai sat down on the pallet, relieved to finally be still. It hadn't been a hard trip, but he was tired nonetheless, and he blamed it on too much desk time and not enough exercise. He made a note to walk more in the next few days—the island was perfect for it. Even through the fabric of the tent, he could hear the rustles and noises from the jungle outside. It was peaceful, and very different than the loud, busy Bevelle.

"Hey, there you are. Sorry."

Baralai looked up and smiled as Gippal ducked through the door, but the smile faltered when Tidus followed. Baralai took a deep breath. "We lost you on the way."

"Yeah, Rikku wanted to show me some machina they've set up here for easier access to fresh water. We ran into Tidus and got side-tracked." Gippal looked around. "I'm bunking up the hill with him—you sure you want to stay down here?"

Tidus grinned. "Mostly adults and families with small kids stay around the temple now. Quieter."

"He means to say _boring_." Gippal bumped Tidus' shoulder, and Baralai set his jaw.

"No, I'm fine here. Perhaps some quiet will do me good." Baralai tried to ignore the minor shoving match Tidus and Gippal got into, complete with laughter; he felt a headache coming on.

"Then I'll come down here," Gippal said. "No good for you to be bunking alone—no one else is."

"You've already dropped off your things." Baralai waved a hand. "I won't have many chances to be alone, it's no matter."

Tidus laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. If you need alone time, we'll let you have it." He shot a quick look at Gippal that Baralai didn't miss, and Baralai had to grit his teeth. It was silly and stupid to still be set on edge by Tidus; it had been two years, and none of the others seemed to care about the resemblance any longer—Gippal especially. Baralai already knew by the time they headed home, Gippal would be the same as he always was when he came back to Bevelle from spending time with Tidus, full of stories about what they had done together.

Baralai was already dreading it.

"We're going down to the beach for a game before dinner," Tidus said. "You want to come?"

Baralai opened his mouth to say no, because it was the last thing he wanted to do, play blitzball with the star player of Spira. Baralai hadn't been into the water in over a year. His refusal was interrupted when Gippal cut him off.

"Yes, he wants to come." Tidus was already heading out of the tent, shouting out for Wakka, but Baralai stood and crossed his arms. Gippal didn't even have the decency to look guilty.

"Perhaps I don't want to go swimming, Gippal."

"Sure you do, that's what vacations are _for_." Gippal grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Baralai couldn't help but feel a little bad—he had agreed to come, and not just to sit inside all day, but he already knew getting in the water wouldn't end well.

* * *

The sun was dipping down through the sky when they arrived at the beach, a horde of people Baralai recognized as the Besaid blitzball team wading out into the water. Baralai stared at the small waves breaking on the beach as he pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the blanket beside him.

Paine laughed. "Can't believe how easily Gippal can get you out of those robes."

Baralai gave her a pained look. "He's never this excited in Bevelle about anything—except perhaps the days when the temple serves its ceremonial wine."

"You've become a real pushover, Baralai!" Rikku plopped down beside Paine, sending sand flying out in front of her. "Everyone was all worried Gippal moving to Bevelle would make him a big old stick in the mud, but looks like they were wrong. I win!"

Baralai stared. "Win what?"

Rikku stared back. "The bet."

"You had a bet?"

Rikku nodded, wet hair flopping around her face. "Yeah, there were two. The first was that Gippal would become a big old bore—didn't happen! The second was—"

Baralai jerked as Gippal squatted down in front of him, torso bare and wet, which meant he had already been in the water. "_Meddma pnyd_. Rikku, stop talking his ear off." He tugged on the loop of Baralai's belt. "Can't get in the water like that, buddy."

Baralai felt like he might pass out—or _fake_ passing out, just to get out of making a fool of himself. "You know I can't play blitzball. In fact, you've mocked me for it."

Gippal grimaced and looked over his shoulder toward the water, where the noise from the voices and splashing was already drowning out the murmurs of other people talking on the beach. "It's just because you don't trust the water, is all. We don't have to play if you don't want to."

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, make me feel guilty for keeping you."

"You know Baralai is shy," Paine said.

"Oh, look who's talking." Rikku poked Paine in the side. Baralai had to smile at Paine being on the beach in her dark leather, even though her feet were bare. He was startled when he felt hands on his calves.

"No way am I going to let you get out of this." Gippal tugged on the ties on Baralai's boots, muscles in his arms rippling. Baralai flushed as Paine and Rikku giggled, and shoved Gippal away.

"I can take off my own clothes. Go on, I'll follow."

"Okay, be shy." Gippal grinned. "But in five minutes I'll come back with the entire team out there and haul you into the water, stripped down or not." He was off down the sand into the water, flicking water onto Baralai as he went. Baralai watched him go, wading in until he met Tidus, who spun a ball in his hands and then shaded his eyes to look up the beach where Baralai was sitting. Baralai frowned as they headed back out into the water together, splashing one another as they went.

He really had to get over this.

By the time he got his clothes off—mortifying with Paine whistling and Rikku's catcalls—and to the water—freezing—he was thoroughly annoyed by the whole situation, himself included. He was on vacation, and should be having fun, not being annoyed about his past. His friends were here, there was no work for him to do—he needed to loosen up.

Baralai had reached the shelf and stopped when he felt hands crawl up his bare legs. He twisted away, but wasn't fast enough to avoid being jerked under the water by his hips, water going up his nose, burning as he thrashed against the hold on him. He broke the surface farther out and turned around, too deep to touch down. He gulped in air as Gippal surfaced beside him, treading easily, hair slicked back and smile as wide as the horizon.

"That was unnecessary." Baralai shoved his hair out of his eyes with one hand, trying to stay balanced in the water with the other.

"Should've heard you yell, though." Baralai couldn't twist around, but knew Tidus' voice well enough. "We're swimming out a little farther to toss the ball."

"I don't play," Baralai said as Tidus swam into view.

"Don't like it?" Tidus swam neat to Gippal. "I don't meet many people who don't, but it's cool. It's not going to be any great competition." He clapped Gippal on the shoulder. "You can have Gippal's spot on my team, I'll show you how it's done."

As Gippal complained about being bumped, Baralai reminded himself that he had sworn to get over whatever problems he had with Tidus. He might as well have been handed a symbol of peace in the form of a blitzball game—he was politician enough to know turning it down would be foolish.

"Okay," Baralai said. "Let's go play."

* * *

Baralai's muscles were screaming two hours later as he waded out of the surf, shells sharp against the soles of his feet. The sun was straining toward the horizon, but the beach was alight with the bonfire up the sand. Beside him Gippal and Tidus were taunting each other about the game.

"So much for lack of competition," Baralai said, a little more bitterly than he had intended.

Tidus laughed. "Sorry. Get me and Wakka together, we go a little crazy. You did okay, though."

Baralai knew he should have been pleased that Tidus wasn't a sore loser, and he was giving him credit for at least trying, but it was hard. He wondered if Tidus had actually ever lost a pick up game before this, no matter what team he had been on.

"Baralai doesn't like to lose." Gippal was squeezing water out of the pants her wore, the fabric hanging off his hips. "Should see how he sulks when I beat him at Sphere Break."

"I don't sulk." Baralai frowned down at the sand sticking to his feet. "I need a towel."

Tidus pointed toward the fire. "Bet Yuna brought some down." He nudged Gippal and tugged the waist of his pants up. "You need clothes that fit for blitz, man, you almost gave everyone a show."

Baralai took a deep breath and ignored Gippal's reply, promising himself he'd be more sociable after he was drier and had had something to eat. He was out of shape, and the last few hours in the water had proved it. He knew that by tomorrow he likely wouldn't be able to move without hurting everywhere. What he really wanted was to eat and then go to bed, but that was too rude, even for him. The group around the bonfire was people he didn't know, but the others were settled on a blanket a few feet away.

"It looked like a fun game!" Rikku tossed a towel that caught Gippal in the face.

"Yeah, it was nice having enough people for two teams." Tidus sat down on one of the blankets spread around to hold everyone. Gippal took a seat beside him, but Baralai walked to the other side so he could be closer to the fire. He had sand everywhere on him now, scratching his skin.

"You look tired," Yuna said as he sat down, handing him a towel.

"Not quite used to the water." Baralai was grateful for being able to sit, and took a moment to scrub at his head with the towel.

"You've gone soft." Baralai looked up as someone stepped between him and the warmth of the fire. It hadn't been long since Baralai had seen Nooj—only a few weeks since their last meeting in Bevelle. Baralai smiled and nodded as Nooj moved around him to sit in one of the nearby chairs.

"It seems that paperwork doesn't agree with me like I thought it did," Baralai said.

"You absolutely need more vacations." Rikku mumbled at him through a mouthful of fruit, legs curled under her and juice dripping down her chin. "I mean, Nooj takes more vacations than you, and he's like, a complete workaholic."

Nooj gave Rikku a look over the top of his glasses. "Says the girl with grease on her every time we meet."

"Probably because every time you come around you're squeaking." Rikku tossed a seed at him. "Not my fault if you're a fixer-upper."

Baralai smiled as everyone settled on the blankets, and as sore and tired as he was, he felt happy. He took the food Yuna handed him a moment later, and ate while listening to Wakka and Tidus debate the upcoming preliminary blitz rounds, with Rikku jumping in every now and again to agree or disagree—mostly siding with Wakka. The sun went down slowly, leaving the fat curve of the moon and fire that was still burning high as the only light. Baralai was content to sit still and listen to the hum of the conversations around him, that didn't have to do with politics or money or the latest food shortages in the city.

Baralai was surprised when a hand touched his face, and he turned to stare into large dark eyes of a child, his—Baralai assumed, the hair was very misleading—face serious as Baralai had ever seen a child's face get. Baralai guessed this was Vidina, by the way everyone was ignoring the fact that he was there.

"Jerk," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" Baralai felt stupid as soon as he said it; the child was only two.

"Your jerk." Vidina pulled his hands back and clapped.

"Hey, rascal." Tidus was suddenly beside him, scooping Vidina up to flip him upside down and blow on his stomach, eliciting squeals of laughter. Tidus gave Baralai an apologetic look, even while tickling Vidina. "Don't take it personally. He overheard Rikku calling me a jerk the other day, now it's his new favorite."

"That's—no harm done." Baralai cleared his throat and wiped his sticky hands on his still-wet pants. He hoped that Gippal had packed more than just shirts, because if not, he would be out of luck for underclothes. He tried not to grimace as Tidus sat down, letting Vidina go across the blankets toward Wakka.

"So, how'd Gippal finally get you out here?" Tidus leaned back on his elbows. "We get together out here a lot, but you never come." He shot a look over his shoulder. "Uh, if that was rude, I'm sorry. Yuna tries to tell me what you do, but it sounds boring."

Baralai snorted. "Not interested in politics?" He felt rude for even thinking of Tidus as a jock and nothing more—he knew better—but it was too easy to sink into the thought. "It's a lot of work, I've never been able to get away."

"It's nice." Tidus nodded toward Gippal, who was arguing with Rikku over something. "Gippal's not so worried about telling us about you to enjoy himself. He's actually really relaxed."

Baralai felt like he was being chastised for something, and he didn't care for it. "Gippal and I work very closely together, it's no surprise."

Baralai heard Nooj snort from his chair, and looked up as Nooj said, "Tidus is just grateful that Gippal isn't going to spend the next two days moping."

Baralai was realizing something, and for the first time since he had arrived on the island he was wondering why it hadn't occurred to him before. Tidus laughed and grinned at Baralai, then tilted his head back to give Nooj a glare that failed to be intimidating at all. "Hey, Gippal doesn't _mope_."

"He never mopes just like you've never been jealous when he spends hours talking about Baralai?" Nooj shrugged a shoulder. "Think what you will."

Baralai swallowed and took and deep breath, because it didn't make any sense. Except for that fact that the comments he had gotten all day long were finally coming clear.

Everyone thought he and Gippal were _dating_.

* * *

It was no small feat to tear Gippal away from his argument with Rikku, and by the time he managed it they had devolved into yelling obscenities at each other in Al Bhed. Baralai didn't want to know what they were saying and was thankful that his understanding of the coarse parts of the language was still developing.

"What's the big deal?" Gippal still had his hand on the fruit he had been gesturing with as Baralai pulled him into the shadows of rock face. Moonlight curved over Gippal's bare shoulder, and Baralai felt himself flushing.

"Gippal—" Baralai didn't know how to break the fact that all their friends thought they were a couple. There were no good words, and on one level he had a feeling that whatever he said Gippal would brush off and turn into a joke and the other—well, he didn't care to think about that one. Baralai did not want to walk back to the fire with Gippal laughing at everyone for thinking that he and Baralai had been—together. Baralai thought he had likely never blushed so much in his entire life as he was doing at the moment.

"What's up with you today?" Gippal leaned against the rock and took a bite of his fruit. "You've been acting strange since we got here."

"Gippal." Baralai rubbed at his face with his hands. "_Gippal_."

"What? _What_?"

Baralai simply didn't know how to tell him—and now, wasn't quite sure how he would react. He might laugh it off, but Baralai was afraid that he would go the opposite direction. He had no idea, this was serious, and Baralai had no clue how long it had been going on. Gippal had been living in Bevelle for months now, almost a year, in charge of the machina restoration, not—Baralai's throat caught. Baralai no idea when their friends had gotten the idea, and wondered how Gippal could have missed it.

When Baralai opened his eyes, Gippal was gone, off a little ways. Baralai saw that Vidina had followed them, and Gippal had scooped him up to hold. "Come on, Lai. What's up? If we don't get back soon, Rikku's going to eat all the food."

"Lay!" Vidana said. It became a chorus, punctuated by the wave of a tiny fist. "Lay lay lay lay!"

"See? Even Vidina knows when you're stalling." Gippal gave him a curious look. "You're not still mad about the game, are you? Because seriously, no one's judging—"

"They think we're _boyfriends_!" Baralai rubbed at his eyes.

"What?" Gippal stared at him, lowering a wriggling Vidina to the ground. "They? We're what?"

"Everyone thinks we're in a relationship, Gippal." Baralai gestured toward the fire. "How have you not noticed—you've been visiting more often than me. They've teased me all day!"

Gippal just stared at him, expression blank. Baralai's chest hurt, and he didn't know what else to say. It wasn't as if he thought Gippal would be offended, or—maybe he did. And the longer Gippal stood in front of him, silent and unmoving, the more Baralai started to realize maybe he had made a mistake.

"Gippal?" Baralai took a step forward, only to wince when Gippal stepped back. "No, don't—"

"Well, hey. Boyfriends." Gippal rubbed his head. "That's a new one. You're probably just—you know, imagining things. You've been cooped up in Bevelle for awhile, you know."

"I am not imagining things." Baralai covered his face with his hands and moaned. "Nooj plainly told me that Tidus is jealous of me. And Tidus didn't disagree!"

"It's just a misunderstanding." Gippal waved it away. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back."

Baralai let his arms fall to his sides as Gippal headed over the sand toward the fire, his pants drooping over his hips. Vidana followed Gippal a few feet before plopping down on the sand and laughing. He stared back at Baralai and pointed at him. "Lay."

"That didn't go well," Baralai said, mostly to himself.

"Jerk." Vidana laughed and waved his arms, and Baralai sighed.

* * *

Gippal didn't bring it up at all, even when Baralai returned to the group. Baralai just smiled when Gippal told the others that he was a sore loser, refused offers of blitz lessons from both Tidus and Wakka, and sat quietly. Gippal hadn't met his eyes the rest of the evening and had escaped towards the water with Tidus and Rikku after everyone had eaten. Baralai wasn't even sure how he had screwed up, but Gippal didn't give anyone the silent treatment—it simply wasn't his way. Baralai had declined to go and returned to camp with Wakka and Lulu, an unconscious Vidina draped over Wakka's shoulder.

Baralai flopped around on his pallet, pulling a stray pillow out to toss on the floor. If he were to be honest with himself, he was annoyed—but he couldn't pin that annoyance on anyone but Gippal, which seemed unfair in some ways but fair in others—what in the world had Gippal been telling people to have them jump to conclusions? Dating. He and Gippal. _Dating_.

Baralai pressed his palms to his face and groaned.

The sound of flapping fabric startled Baralai up to his elbows, and he saw the flash of moonlight as someone entered his tent. He sighed, relieved. "Gippal?"

He didn't expect to be pounced, pressed to his pallet, shoulders pinned down. He couldn't see, and suddenly he wondered where his monks were—they had followed him all day, and now when he needed them, of course they would be absent. "Hel—"

A hand slapped him across the head. "Shut up, it's Rikku."

Baralai froze. He couldn't see anything, but Rikku's hands retreated—although she was still straddling him—and she flipped on a hand-held light, shining it in his face so he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. "Rikku? What—could you get the light out of my eyes, please?"

"Oh, right, sorry." She aimed it away, looking contrite and then just as quickly her face hardened and she punched Baralai in the shoulder. "What did you do, you stupid jerk?"

Baralai wanted to be back in Bevelle more than he had ever wanted to be anywhere before. "Something horrible enough to deserve to be attacked in my bed—"

"I didn't attack you, I snuck in past your guards—who are sleeping, by the way—"

"—and interrogated by someone who doesn't even know to ask clear questions—"

"—and surprised you." Rikku hit him again. "Also, be quiet. I'm asking the questions here!"

"What are you asking, then?" Baralai gave her the most impatient look he could manage. "Try to be specific."

"Gippal!" Rikku waved her arm towards the door, and Baralai half expected to see Gippal's silhouette there. "After you left he got all quiet, and then he wandered off. Tidus and I followed him and then he asked Tidus to go with him somewhere and they wandered off talking in Al Bhed!" Rikku hit his chest this time. "Gippal never talks in _just_ Al Bhed, even with other Al Bhed! Especially not with Tidus! He only does it when he's really upset." She shook the metal tube at him. "What did you _do_ to him?"

Baralai felt his stomach shift. "He went off with Tidus? Where?"

"I don't know! All I know is that he's sad, he wasn't sad before you guys went off to the shadows to make out or whatever it is, and any minute I'm going to find out he's taken some piece of machina apart and doesn't know how to put it back together because he can't think straight because you _broke his heart_."

Baralai made a noise, and he refused to believe it was a whimper. "We didn't go into the shadows to—to—"

"Sure, just like you didn't have a lover's spat!" Rikki glared down at him.

"There was no spat, we didn't even say that much—"

"There was so a spat, Gippal has his spat-face on, and I know that face because I've caused it before, so spit it out, Baralai!"

"We're not dating!" Baralai covered his mouth with his hand, realizing that he had just shouted and it was very late at night and he was terrified someone was going to walk in and start lecturing him.

Rikku frowned, but backed away. "What?"

"Gippal and I are not in a relationship," Baralai said. "I—I'm not sure how anyone got this idea."

Rikku's mouth dropped open. "You moron! He moved to Bevelle for you!"

Baralai tried to shove Rikku away, but she as sticky as a thorn burr. "He's my head engineer! Not some sort of kept man—or my boyfriend!"

"He wouldn't have taken that job if not for you." Rikku tapped him on the head. "Hello, Spira to Baralai, I know you're not that dense!"

"Clearly I am, as I've no idea how any of you could have come to the conclusion that Gippal and I are involved romantically!" Baralai gave up struggling. "He works for me, it would be a gross abuse of power, not to mention—me—me and Gippal? Us. _Together_?"

Rikku pulled him up with the shirt he had slipped on, the fabric straining. "Are you saying there's something wrong with being with Gippal? You're not winning many points here!"

"No!" Baralai flailed a little, because he was starting to realize some things that perhaps should have been evident. "I'm just—I'm as confused as you!"

"What in the world is going on in here?" Baralai was at once relieved and mortified to hear Paine's voice. "Rikku, what are you doing?"

Baralai shut his eyes, and wished that his pallet could swallow him up. "I'm on trial for atrocities against Gippal's honor."

"He made Gippal run into the jungle whispering to Tidus in _Al Bhed_." Rikku pointed at Baralai, almost poking him in the eye as he sat up.

"That would follow, seeing as Gippal _is_ Al Bhed."

Baralai wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry as Nooj spoke from outside the tent. He was used to the spotlight, but not quite like this. He swung his legs over the side of the pallet and smoothed his hair back. Moonlight poured through the open door and Nooj stuck his head in.

"Rikku," Nooj said, and Baralai was floored because Nooj looked like he wanted to burst out into laughter, "did you cast a _sleep spell_ on Baralai's guards?"

* * *

Baralai wasn't sure how it happened, but a few minutes later lamps had been lit and his tent was full of people, Gippal included. He didn't seem sad, and Baralai keep shooting dirty looks at Rikku, who had clearly lied to him and made him feel guilty as a means to get Baralai to tell her what she wanted to know.

Baralai still wasn't sure what she had wanted enough to render his guards unconscious with a sleep spell, but thankfully Paine had already lectured her. She was squatting near the door, looking miserably at Gippal.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Nooj looked serious now, amusement gone. Baralai thought it was no wonder—he and Rikku had woken up everyone in the surrounding tents with their yelling. He was just thankful Wakka hadn't come to lecture him on being quiet—Baralai liked the leader of Besaid well enough, but he had a way of making Baralai feel years younger.

"Yeah, Baralai decided to visit this year so he could destroy Gippal's heart pub—"

"Shut up, Rikku." Paine's voice was mild. "Gippal?"

Gippal shrugged. "Like I told Baralai, it's just a mistake." He grinned. "Where'd you guys get the idea of me and Baralai, anyway?"

"Your incessant chattering about him?" Nooj said.

"Moving to Bevelle?" Rikku's voice sounded small. "Leaving everyone at Djose to move to _Bevelle_?"

Paine crossed her arms. "You putting your hands all over him all the time is also pretty—"

"Okay, fine, we get it." Gippal pulled his legs up to rest his bare arms on his knees, and Baralai hated it because it meant he was on guard—not so relaxed as he seemed. Baralai's head hurt with the realizations that had been coming, memories of the past year, like flashbombs in the desert or hard drops of angry rain.

Paine gave Baralai a hard look. "What about you, Baralai?"

"Me?" He shifted on the rug he was sitting on, looked everywhere but at another pair of eyes. "I'm not even sure what's—"

"Gippal likes you, you big dummy!" Rikku yelled it, and didn't even look contrite when Paine shushed her. Gippal only frowned into the floor. "Do you like him back, or have you just been stringing him along like a plaything? You politicians, always thinking you're so hot so you can have whatever you want and all—"

"Rikku!"

Baralai jumped at the chorus of voices, Gippal's included. He was out of his element here, and faltered a bit when Nooj and Paine headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Baralai asked, voice sounding a little desperate to his ears.

Paine only smiled. "You and Gippal probably need to talk."

"Don't worry, we'll drug this one into silence." Nooj ushered a protesting Rikku out with just a look. Paine followed after, pulling the flap closed behind her and leaving Baralai alone with Gippal—again.

Baralai wasn't any more hopeful this time around. Gippal looked as stubborn as ever. He had gotten too much sun earlier, and his shoulders and cheeks were pink, hair tousled, and it was just one more thing making Baralai think he had been utterly oblivious for entirely too long.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gippal's mouth twisted into a half-smile. "Tell you what?"

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Are we going to play this game? You can't joke your way out of this one, unless you can manage it and also keep Rikku from trying to string me up somewhere." He settled back against the wood of the pallet frame and stared, prepared to wait Gippal out. "You talk to people about me a lot, it seems."

"We're friends! That's what friends do."

"Fine." Baralai changed tactics. "You tried to undress me at the beach today."

Gippal waved a hand. "Normal."

"You tackled me every single time I caught the ball."

"I know your weaknesses!"

"You moved to Bevelle for me."

"Well, I knew you would ne—hey!" Gippal fell back, huffing. "That was cheating." He looked up at the ceiling. "This sucks. It's not like I actually expected you to say yes, every time I ask you to go anywhere you say no, you're too busy, maybe next time." He glared. "This whole trip is a mixed message! You say yes, and then you get here and you're miserable—"

"I'm not miserable—"

"You totally are."

"You're simply friendlier with Ti—people here," Baralai said, hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt. "You have more in common with them. I feel out of place."

Baralai didn't move when Gippal scooted toward him. "Tidus? What about him?" He followed Baralai's eyes. "Nice try, you said it, own up. You don't still have a problem with him, do you? I know it's probably really weird, after Shuyin, but he's a good—"

"I'm jealous of him!" Baralai thought that eventually, the embarrassing words he kept spitting out at others would either stop, or cease to be so embarrassing as he reached the highest level of mortification. "Oh—I'm _jealous_ of him." It felt strange to say it, because he prided himself on knowing his own mind, but had clearly failed. He closed his eyes. "Well."

He felt Gippal sit back. "Wait. Jealous of _Tidus_? Yuna's Tidus? The same Tidus that would go dive into the Farplane if Yuna asked him to? The same Tidus who gave me his tent because he never uses it because he stays with Yuna and thought we might want some privacy? _That_ Tidus?"

Baralai squeezed his eyes shut and decided that he really needed to get out of the office more. "He puts his hands all over you. Who else does that?" It occurred to Baralai that apparently, Gippal did it to him enough for others to notice, which should have given him a clue to Gippal's feelings months ago. His eyes snapped open when Gippal started to laugh. "Excuse me. I'm suffering from belated realizations and humiliation, do you have to do that now?"

Gippal only laughed harder. "I'm jealous of your publicist or whatever he is," he said, grinning wildly. "The one that you have to meet with every morning, and he says it's private so I can't come?"

Baralai blinked. "Isaaru? He's the temple counselor, not my—you're what?"

Gippal only smiled wider. "So, where does Tidus put his hands? Care to demonstrate?" He was rapidly invading Baralai's personal space, and Baralai had nowhere to go but up, which would just put them on the bed and—he flushed, because suddenly, that seemed like the best idea he had had in months, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"I gave you a key to my rooms," Baralai said, half in wonder, because he had and it had been _normal_. He shifted up, hands braced on the edge of the frame. Gippal followed him up when he moved, then shoved him back against rumpled sheets.

"Yeah, yeah, enough talking." Gippal pressed him into the mattress, skin hot through Baralai's clothes, and kissed him, lips still curved. Perhaps Baralai had been less than perceptive about important details, but when Gippal ran his tongue along Baralai's bottom lip and pressed their hips together, he knew he wouldn't be making that mistake ever again.

* * *

"If I eat anything else, I'm going to explode." Gippal flopped back on the sand. "Three cheers for Vidina, may your parents keep spoiling you and everyone else on your name day for years to come."

From the spot by Nooj's feet he had claimed, Vidina pumped a cake-covered hand into the air. "Cheers!"

Rikku shook her fork at Gippal. "You don't pace yourself! It's all in the pacing."

Baralai smiled and leaned back to look at Gippal. He slipped a hand over Gippal's stomach. "You said that an hour ago after lunch. You think a little cake is going to keep you down?"

Gippal glared at him. "It was a lot of cake." Baralai was startled when Gippal popped up and kicked at him. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

As Baralai stood, Vidina flung cake mixed with sand around, making happy, nonsense noises. Baralai stifled a laugh—he was amused at how much Vidina liked Nooj, but felt bad as well. He had no clue how Nooj was going to get all the cake out of his hair easily.

"Could you walk out of my line of vision?" Nooj tapped his cane ahead of him in the sand and shot a disgusted look at Gippal. "I've realized when Gippal says walk he means he's going to take you out in front of as many people as possible to put his hands in your pants. Spare the rest of us, Baralai."

Rikku snorted, sending cake crumbs everywhere. "Yeah, right," she said. "Like I totally didn't catch you and Paine this morning, and I'm pretty sure Paine was—"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence, Rikku." Paine looked up from her position in the sun. Baralai had thought she had drifted to sleep, but she looked awake and annoyed. He pulled Gippal along before the argument started, dodging other blankets and sunbathers to head to the water's edge.

"Rikku said Brother and Buddy are going to do fireworks tonight," Gippal said, tossing his arm around Baralai's shoulders and pulled him close. It was familiar and easygoing, a quick move that Gippal made all the time, and Baralai marveled that he had missed it for so long. "Which basically means Rin and Shinra are going to show off."

Baralai shook his head. "For just one child."

Gippal kicked a shell along to bounce into the frothing waves. "Nah. Vidina was born around the same time we defeated Vegnagun and we all—got back together. You know. It's a good excuse to celebrate as any. And Yuna loves to entertain."

Baralai looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't attend last year. I didn't realize—"

"No big deal; you're here now, right?" Gippal stopped and looked out over the water—Baralai could see people caught up in a game of blitzball, out deep, so he couldn't make out who they were. "We'll be coming back soon; Paine says she wants to get married here. Something small." He winced. "Rikku's already started in on special clothes, and Paine thinks Yuna is actually going to let her get married in her leather."

Baralai stifled a laugh. "Tell her if she dresses up, she's more likely to make Nooj's jaw drop. That'd be something to record. And then perhaps broadcast somewhere." Baralai looked down. "We're all happy now. I'm sorry I've been missing out."

Gippal cocked his head. "I've been happy. Happier is a good word, let's go with that." He tossed a look over his shoulder, and within seconds was pressing their bodies close, hands sliding under fabric to squeeze Baralai's hips. "Happiest if we can gross Nooj out at least ten more times before we leave."

Baralai pressed his forehead to Gippal's. "I can get behind that plan," he said, slid his palms to Gippal's face, and kissed him.


End file.
